What I Like About You
by CrystallaHorane
Summary: so, this is my version Of the show called "What I Like about you" But Kickin' it style! Pairings: KimxJack, JerryxOC, RudyxOC  Please Review! and tell me what you think :   Rated: T For safety. ON HIATUS -


**Author's Note - My brain Just had an Idea for an Fantastic story!, Has anyone seen this show, called "What I Like about you"? Starting Amanda Bynes? I Have! & Let me tell you, its an amazing Show! I've become totally obsessed with it for Like 3 days Now, Just like Kickin' it! So I had this idea, why don't I just make an "What I Like About You" story, Kickin' it style, & No it's not an Crossover. The story is very similar to "What I Like about you" But it's definitely Going to be an Jack & Kim Story. So of course I got to Introduce you to the main characters of The story, I made half of them up, Of course I dirin't made up the Kickin' it Cast, I'm not the Owner of Kickin' it. Amyways I hope you Enojoy this story! And I really hope you review to let me know what you think! Please and thank you! :)**

**Title - What I Like About You**

**Pairings - JackxKim, JerryxOC , RudyxOC**

**Summary: What happens when Kim moves In with her sister "Sam" and now she's the new Girl, and then she meets the Bobby Wasabi warriors, and Instantly Becomes friends with them, and falls In love with Jack? Join Kim, and her epic adventures, and Romance with Jack. **

**- Xoxo, CrystalHakari **

**DISCLAIMER: Like, I said I Do Not Own Kickin' It, I wish I did, xD.**

**Meet The Characters**

Kimberly "Kim" Crawford - She's 15 years Old, Currently Lives In Chicago, Illinois But then leaves to live with her Older sister In New York City, Because her dad Goes to Japan, and she doesn't want to go to Japan. She tends to Get herself In a lot of trouble Because Of the Good things she wants to happen with her friends and her sister, she also is Unmature, Pushy, Bossy,Aggressive, Caring, And Kind. She also likes to do whatever she wants, and whatever pops into her head. She loves Karate and singing, that's why she Gives up On singing, because she loves Karate more, and Signs up to be On the "Bobby Wasabi" Warriors Dojo, In new York, In which they accept her, and Meets her best friends, Grace and Jerry, and Meets Jack, Her one and true Love, and also Her other best friend.

Samantha "Sam" Crawford - Kim's Older, Mature 26 Year Old Sister, that lives In new York and works for a Company called "Harper & Digs". She Lives In an apartment for 2, But once her roommate Moves she's finally alone, and Kim moves In with her. She tends to be Over-Protective of Kim, and tends to solve Kim's Problems every time Kim gets in one. She also Gives kim lesson's on life and How to be mature, Just because she wants the best for Kim and cares a lot for her. She's Pushy, Bossy, Mature, and tends to get nervous a lot. When Kim Joins the Bobby Wasabi Warrior's Dojo, Sam was Insecure of that, and Dirin't Want Kim Joining the Dojo, Because She was afraid she Might got hurt or something.

Jack Anderson - A 16 Year Old, That also lives in New York city. He's really Attractive, and Is Kind of A pretty Boy. He's also sweet and Kind, and tends to be the "Jealous type". He's known as the "Hot Nerd" at school, and Girls fall for him, & are all over him. He cares a lot for his friends, and His cousin's "Bobby Wasabi's" Dojo. He has had a lot of Girlfriends which tends to be a problem with Kim. He's the Co-Sensei Of the Bobby wasabi dojo, He teaches little Kids Karate, Which Little kids Love him. When he meets Kim, He falls In love with her, It's Like Love at first sight. But Hides his love for her, and Only tells His best friend Jerry, Which is also Kim's best friend.

Jerry Martinez - A 16 Year Old, That Lives In new York City. And is Kim and Jack's Best friend. He tends to care a lot for both of them. & Also Notices they're feelings for each other, and tries to bring them together. He has a sense of Humor, and doesn't take stuff seriously, he tends to be confused Often, he had a crush On Sam, but then ends up Liking Kim's best female friend, which he says he hates with all his heart and Insults her. He's a member of the Bobby Wasabi Warriors.

Milton David Krupnick - a 16 year Old boy that goes to School, and Lives at Kim and Jack's Neighboor at they're apartment. He's also A good friend of them, He's another Member of the Bobby Wasabi Warriors, he's a geeky Kid, and very smart, smarter than Jack. He join the Bobby wasabi dojo Because, Of his problems with Bullies.

Eddie Fletcher - another 16 year old Boy that's a Member of The Bobby wasabi Warriors, he's another good friend of the other Bobby wasabi warriors. He tends to get Nervous a lot, and is Shy around Girls. Whenever the gang gets In trouble he gets Nervous.

Grace Haven - Kim's 15 Year Old, female Best friend, Kim tells her everything, whenever is Problems with her Love life and Problems with Sam. Her life is Kinda Involve with Kim, at first when she meets Kim, she doesn't like her Because she's so pretty, But then they become close and best friends when Kim helps her out with something. She tends to be bossy, Showoff, and sometimes Envious of other Girls. She has feelings for jerry But hides them, showing him a different side of her which is Mean, and rude, and everytime she gets she insults him.

Sensei Rudy - A 27 Year Old man that teaches the Gang Karate, He's known as "Sensei Rudy", because he's Runs Bobby Wasabi's dojo, which is also the worst dojo in new York city. His also Jack's cousin and Lives with Jack, Because Jack's parents Passed away. He's Very Unmature , In fact he's the most unmature one out of all of them. He tends to have feeling for sam, and is most likely Obessed with her, and is hoping that one day he'll have a chance with her.

**This is the end of the main Characters, But of course they are more characters in this story, So Please stay tune to chapter 1. **

CHAPTER 1: Pilot

"Oh , Come on daddy!" Kim shouted as she was sitting inside her father's Luggage. "I don't want to go to Japan! I don't know any one there, you don't know even any one there!" Kim exclaimed. "Yes, I do." Kim's dad said as he, put more socks on his other Luggage.

"Who? Your boring - ass Partner? That doesn't count." Kim added. "Kim, we're going to Japan! And that's final!" Kim's father said with a serious Face. "What If I lived by myself?" Kim said. "Whatt? Are you crazy? 1st Your not old enough, 2nd Your not MATURE Enough, and 3rd are You Insane?" he repeated. "Yes I'm Insane and yes I'm very mature by the way." Kim said proudly.

"Eeeewww! Underware!" Kim said Like a little 5 year old and Threw the underware to the Ground. "So, Mature enough?" Kim's dad commented, as he picked up his underware and Put it on his Luggage. "Wait, what if I go live with Nana?" Kim said. "No, she's a bad Influence on you. And Plus I don't trust her." Her father added. "well I do!" Kim said.

"That doesn't matter, and will you get off my Luggage, I'm packing you know." He said as he tried getting her of his Luggage, But Kim got off By herself. " and Pack your luggage because your staying with your sister for a few days while I'm in Japan." Kim's father said. "That's It!" Kim exclaimed. "What if I stay with sam?" Kim said once again.

"No,No,No not gonna happen." Kim's father said. "and why not? She's my sister!" Kim said. "Honey, I know she's your sister but she's finally living alone now, and Plus she works crazy over time Hours!, How can she Possibly take care of you? When she haves her own problems?" Her father said. "Daddy, Please! I Promise, I'll be more mature, and plus I'll help her out more, you know me, How I love helping out!" Kim said with a smile.

"Oh, alright I'll talk to her, and ask her if you can stay with her." Kim's dad said with a smile. "No, dad Let me talk to her. I'll convince her." Kim said with a smile as she grabbed her father's Hands. "Okay, Now pack your stuff, and off to bed you got a long day tomorrow." He said. "Okay, good night dad." Kim said as she smiled at him and walked away. "Wait, Kim aren't you gonna help me close this Luggage? It's stuck!" He said.

"nope, Gotta go, goodnight!" Kim said as she ran to her room. She loved her Dad, but the man needed to lift some weights. So, Kim started packing, and as she packed, she started thinking on How new York will be, and what new people she'll meet and how she'll have crazy adventures. She also thinked on how she was gonna miss Chicago and her friends so bad! But eventually she'll get over it, because she was starting a new life in new York city, with her sister. And suddenly all that "Missing Chicago" crap was gone. She was so exited that she started jumping on her bed until she fell asleep.

_**~ So how did you Guys liked it? Sorry if this was a short chapter, But the 2**__**nd**__** ones are always longer! And don't worry she'll meet jack next chapter Hopefully, I just wanted you guys to Know, That I'm making another KimxJack story, But I wanted you guys to read this one first. So please Review! And tell me what you think Of it. And there will be Drama in the next couple of chapters. So please stay tuned! (: -Xoxo, CrystalHakari**_


End file.
